Star Wars: The Eternal Force
by Bloodforged
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away there is no balance to the force and three friends find themselves in some awkward situations. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. A lot of own characters included. Very few original characters from the actual movies. First Chapter doesn't seem like it is part of the Star Wars universe at all but it is. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer's Notice: I don't own Star Wars and probably never will. Also, please don't show hate if something is impossible in the Star Wars universe. Any ideas for a storyline please don't be afraid to give ideas. You never know, they might be included. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! Anything in italics is a translation.**

Chapter 1: Origins

It was a dark night on the planet of Speron, and the whole island was waiting for the long awaited child of Arthur and Jane. After long hours, the child was born on the 32nd day of the 13th month, and they named him Noah (which on this planet means 'final child'). He was, according to the prophecy, destined to save the planet, and its entire people from extinction, but as he grew up, people were less and less sure. I mean sure, he was an ordinary child, but that was the problem. He was too ordinary. He did things a child would do – well, at least they thought (most children died before they could grow up old enough to start a family) – he would run around for hours on end, sit in his room tinkering with the odd occasional toy. By his 13th birthday he was practically an adult. He could fend for himself excellently with a stick, and his hunting skills were unreal. Even the elders were impressed. When he was younger everyone thought he would just be an average boy, and they had the prophecy all wrong, but as he gained age, they realised his potential. He was no longer ordinary – he was extraordinary – and he had a habit of adventure. One day while Noah was out exploring the island, he found a crashed ship, and decided it would be a good idea to lug it back to his home village at the south of the island. It took up his whole afternoon and evening, but he got back just as his parents started to get worried. His sister wasn't so keen to have him back, as he was supposed to become the village leader when his father passed away. She was grateful that her father was a healthy man with a long lifetime ahead of him. Over the next year, Noah had lost interest in other people – he only cared about fixing this ship. He would be the first person to ever leave this planet if he managed it. For hours a day he would sit in his garage, messing around with the engine, fiddling with the steering, rebooting the technology inside it. After nearly a year and a half of playing around with the gadgets from the ship, he finally got it working. It was a miracle, as far as his people were concerned. But there was one problem. Now that he had means of leaving, he was determined to find other life, outside of Speron. His parents understood, but not everyone was as happy as each other. His best friend – his only friend – would be left behind, and although he was upset, he knew that it was for the best. With a final goodbye kiss from his mother, he jumped into the cockpit, closed the window, fired up the engines and away he flew…

Little did he know, his adventure was just beginning…

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed a new story. More chapters are planned, but for now, let's just see how this story plays out. Please leave constructive criticism, but please, again don't tell me something or someone is impossible. It's my story and I want it that way. But otherwise, enjoy the wait for chapter 2.**

 **Spoilers:** **Chapter 2: Liar**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer's Notice: I do not own Star Wars and probably never will. Also, please don't show hate if something is impossible in the Star Wars universe. Any ideas for a story line please don't be afraid to give ideas. You never know, they might be included.**

Chapter 2: Liar

It was only a couple of hours before the first planet on the radar showed up. Jakku, a desert planet, with no safe landing spaces that he could find, except for the small market where it looked like a recent war had happened. As he got closer, he found a junkyard, where he figured he could find someone to give him directions. He landed near an old walker and walked over to the small set of gazebos, looking for someone who could possibly help him with what he was looking for. He found a large fat man who appeared to be trading some metallic parts for something else, and then it hit him. The something else he was trading must have been food. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he saw it almost stare him in the face. As he got closer to the stall he heard a gruff voice. "Can I help you, 'cause I have a long queue of people wantin' to trade things with me." Noah shot up with a start. "I was wondering if you could help me get to a planet where I could buy a few bits and pieces for my ship. It's pretty worn down and I could do with the help." The monster of a man looked at him. "There is something I need, but seein' as you aren't from around here you might be useless." "What? What is it? Please, I'll get anything!" Noah begged and begged for the job, until the alien finally gave in. "Go to your ship and bring me the engine. If it's in good enough shape you can have that ship over there. The black one, with the probably dead droid in it." Noah ran off to collect his engine, while the fat alien just chuckled to himself. About half an hour later he came back, with a reasonably sized engine wrapped in rope and trailing behind him. He waited in the queue like everyone else before handing the engine to the dirty dealer. "50 portions" was all the dealer said to Noah, even though he had been promised a ship. "But you said that ship was mine. The engine is clearly in good condition so it was rightfully his, but the dealer refused. However, he made a deal. "The ship is yours if you can use the built in speeder to fetch me a few other supplies from a nearby imperial cruiser." He handed Noah a list. Noah did not refuse, and headed straight to this new ship. He unlocked the speeder from the flight shell and flew off towards an imperial cruiser nearby. He instantly recognised most of the pieces, except for one, which he could not identify. After about an afternoon of searching everyone in the market thought he was dead. Noah was on his way back when he noticed a small leather pouch just outside the supposed entrance to the cruiser. He picked it up and opened it, as any curious child would do, to find about 10 different coloured crystals casually chilling in the bag. He stuffed these in his pocket, almost certain these would be needed later. He hopped back on the speeder to find the market, whizzing past several other hunters searching for shiny valuables in the evening. When he finally got to the market, he once again gave the cheat his things, but that's when he said "The ship is yours - if you can fix it that is." Noah was outraged. He did all this for something that didn't even work. He spent the next 5 days fixing the engine and another fortnight on everything else before finally reaching the finishing point. He gave the ship a clean, and before the stinking cheat could check it over, he hopped in and flew away. He was not taking any chances this time. He opened the compartment he had built in and inserted the bag of gems. He now knew he would definitely need these in his future journey. Using the GPS system built in to the ship, he headed towards Coruscate, where he would find someone to identify these crystal gems (hopefully)…

 **A/N Thanks for reading chapter 2 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it and please keep an eye out for chapter 3 coming to a fanfiction page near you. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Are the chapters too short. Tell me in the comments.**


End file.
